


Bo pół roku to dużo czasu

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Arachnophobia, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart





	

Sen wymyślił geniusz. Brawa dla ewolucji, dla Morfeusza czy czego tam jeszcze co pozwalało zasnąć.

  
Nick nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki. Zrezygnował już nawet z prysznica, od wejścia pozbywając się kolejnych warstw ubrań. Łóżko, sypialnia, łóżko, sypialnia, powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę. To był teraz priorytet.

  
Praca śledczego to katorga. Był za stary na kilkugodzinne wpatrywanie się w wyniki badań i dowody, żeby znaleźć nowy trop. Echh, s e n.

  
Już sięgał do lampy przy łóżku by ją zgasić, z oczami zlepjonymi jak klejem, aż nagle usłyszał wysoki krzyk, który natychmiast go przebudził. Zerwał się i pobiegł w stronę łazienki, skąd dochodził, wpadając do środka i prawie wyrzucając drzwi z zawiasów.

  
\- Co się stało? - spytał, patrząc na swojego chłopaka, przyciskającego się do ściany na przeciwko prysznica. - Greg?

  
Greg spojrzał na niego oczami otwartymi szeroko ze strachu.

  
\- Niiiick - jęknął, wskazując na przeszklone drzwi kabiny - Weź goooo.

  
Nick zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się prysznicowi, a po chwili jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, chociaż bardzo próbował je powstrzymać. Znów spojrzał na ukochanego.

  
\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że boisz się pająków - złapał małe, czarne, zupełnie niegroźne stworzątko na cienkich nóżkach za jedną z nich i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc minę Grega.

  
\- Chryste, nie bierz go w ręce - fuknął - No zrób coś.

  
\- Co?

  
\- Wyrzuć go do cholery!

  
Nick z demonicznym uśmieszkiem zbliżył się do niego.

  
\- Ale patrz jaki jest słodki - położył pająka na dłoni i pokazał go mężczyźnie - Boi się bardziej niż ty.

  
Greg zmroził go spojrzeniem.

  
\- Jeśli zaraz go nie odłożysz, zero seksu przez pół roku.

  
Stokes zamknął szybko stworzątko w klatkę ze swoich rąk, a potem obrócił się na pięcie. W drodze na balkon schylił się do ukrytego pająka, jakby zdradzał mu sekret.

  
\- Sorry, stary - powiedział, zerkając w stronę wychylającego się z łazienki Grega - Nie jesteś aż tak słodki.


End file.
